


Losttale

by Aggie731



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of people hate W. D. Gaster, Alternate Universe - Losttale, Angst, Asgore Dreemur is kind of a dick, Bad Things Happen To Everyone, Big Brother Sans, Blood, Dad W. D. Gaster, Depression, False Accusations, Flirty Frisk, Flowey is kind, Fluff, Good W. D. Gaster, Hurt/Comfort, Losttale AU, Mentions of suicide/suicidal attempts, Multi, Nice Chara, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Paradox, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aggie731/pseuds/Aggie731
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many years ago, monsters disappeared without a trace. Neither monsters nor humans knew how it happened nor how to bring the monsters back. </p>
<p>Years later, monsters have faded from the humans memories and are believed to be nothing but a myth. While hiking, Frisk suddenly passes out and finds themselves in a place they've never seen before...surrounded by monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Monster Disappearance

**Author's Note:**

> Losttale is an Undertale AU that I created. Thanks to everyone who reads the story and I hope you enjoy.

Many years ago, monsters and humans coexisted peacefully. They lived with only one set rule between the pair: humans couldn't hurt monsters, and monsters couldn't hurt humans. If one of them killed the opposite species, a war would break out between the two; causing major devastation on both sides. 

But, one day, monsters mysteriously disappeared from existence. The humans, knowing that they couldn't all have just died, knew that some type of magic had been used to banish the monsters.

The humans tried their best to find a way to bring the monsters back, but without being able to contact the monsters, they found it difficult. No matter what the humans did, they couldn't find any clues pointing to where the monsters could've been banished too. 

After years of trying, monsters started to disappear from the humans memories, until humans believed that monsters were only a myth; a thought passed down from generation to generation. A select few still believe, from the stories and pictures their families showed them; but kids teased these people, saying it was only photoshop and the crazy of their minds. 

It is said that mysterious cult-like groups are still determined to try and bring the monsters back, but they still haven't succeeded. No matter what anyone does, the monsters cannot be found. They are only a myth certain people believe, and a thought written in history books from the crazy of peoples minds.


	2. Into a Vortex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk goes for a hike and ends up falling asleep. They awake to something...strange.

Frisk sighed and closed the history book, they've heard the myths about the monsters many times already; and they've never believed the myths, but Frisk's teacher forced their class to read about them. They stood up, collected their school supplies and left the library. Frisk walked home slowly, not exactly wanting to see their mother. They looked around the small town they've lived in their entire life; it was pretty small, but the woods and Mt. Ebott made it seem so much bigger. Frisk loved to go walking in the woods, climb a tree and just lay there. Frisk would go for a walk now, but it was getting late and they couldn't upset their mother, so they went home. 

Frisk walked into their house and to their room before their mother saw them. They got to their room and Frisk threw their bag on their bed, as they were about to sit down, they heard a voice.  
"Welcome home, Frisk." Frisk flinched at the sound of their mothers voice. They turned to face their mother.  
'Hello, mom' Frisk signed. Their mother frowned and sighed at the fact that their child wouldn't speak.  
"I'm having important company over tonight, so could you please leave so you don't bother us," their mother said. Frisk frowned, but nodded.  
'Yeah, sure thing' they signed. Frisk's mother waved her hand towards the front door.  
"Pack a bag, go for a hike and camp in the woods or something. You used to do that as a kid, why not do it again," she said. Frisk's mother walked out of the room, leaving them alone. They sighed and grabbed the blue bag located next to their bed, they were used to stuff like this. Frisk's mother would tell them to go out during her "important" visits, and Frisk would go hiking, go to the library, or something like that. 

Frisk changed into something a little more comfortable to go hiking in; they put on a black undershirt, which they slipped their purple with pink stripped sweater over, navy blue pants, black shoes, and the little heart necklace that was given to them by their father before he left. Frisk packed their bag and slipped out the front door without saying goodbye to their mother. 

It was a beautiful day outside, birds were singing, flowers were blooming, and Frisk was...sitting on top of a tree branch in the middle of the woods. They were looking around, trying to find their little "special area" as they liked to call it. Frisk hadn't been this far in the woods in a while, so they forgot where it was. When they couldn't find it, they sighed and hung upside down on the branch. Hanging by their legs, they looked through the tree branches of the tree next to them. Frisk smiled and jumped down from the tree they were on, once they saw their little hideout. 

The hideout was a giant hole located halfway up Mt. Ebott, that led far into the ground. Frisk used to sit by the hole all the time when they were younger, they had always loved this peaceful and mysterious place. Frisk sat by the hole, feet dangling over the edge as they peered in. It was a long drop to the ground, Frisk had experienced the fall before, since they had been pushed in once. It was quite cramped and dark, Frisk did not like it down there. The entire area gave off an eerie and creepy vibe, and the complete silence didn't help; but this intrigued Frisk, this is what kept dragging them back. Frisk loved exploring, especially the eerie places that others avoided. Frisk sighed and laid back, staring up at the crystal clear blue sky. Frisk's eyes started to flutter close, they hadn't been getting much sleep, and the peace and quiet made Frisk feel even more exhausted. They didn't have the energy to open their eyes and stand up, so they let sleep overtake them. 

Frisk awoke to a loud buzzing noise and a ringing in their head. They cracked their eyes open and were faced with a giant, black, warping vortex above them. Intense winds blew around the vortex, whipping Frisk's hair around their face. Frisk's eyes widened and they scooted backwards, and tried to stand up. Before Frisk could stand, two floating skeletal-like hands, that were glowing purple, came out of the vortex and grabbed Frisk, dragging them in. Frisk struggled, but the hands were far stronger than Frisk. As they were pulled through the vortex, Frisk closed their eyes and felt as if they were being crushed or pulled apart, and then...everything was still. 

Frisk slowly opened their eyes and was greeted with the sight of a skeleton-like being. The skeleton had a pitch black eye socket with what seemed to be a glowing purple constricted pupil, the other eye was closed. He was wearing a grey turtleneck sweater with a purple scarf underneath the collar, a black lab coat with golden buttons, navy blue pants, and black shoes. But what really grabbed Frisk's attention were the two floating hands behind him that were glowing purple, they matched the two that had grabbed Frisk, and the cracks on his face. 

The skeleton had his head tilted to the side in confusion, before a purple blush covered his face in both embarrassment and guilt. The two hands let go of Frisk, floating over to the skeleton, and the being opened his mouth to talk, but all that came out were soft dings and clicks. Noticing that Frisk couldn't understand, he grabbed a notepad and started writing. Once he had finished, he handed the note to Frisk.  
'I'm so, sorry about dragging you here. I hadn't realized that I had grabbed a human, and now you're stuck here and your sweater is ripped.' Was what the note said. Frisk looked down and noticed that their sweater was indeed ripped at the bottom, to bad it was their favorite sweater; of course Frisk wouldn't tell the being in front of them, he looked guilt enough as it is.  
"It's okay," Frisk croaked out, it had been a while since they actually had spoken. Frisk cleared their throat and tried again.  
"It's fine, don't worry about it. Where am I, by the way?" Frisk asked. The skeleton frowned and started writing again.  
'I guess you could call this the realm of the monsters.' Frisk read. Their eyes widened.  
"I thought monsters were a myth, but you obviously aren't human, so...is this really where all the monsters disappeared to?" Frisk asked, looking around, and they noticed that they seemed to be in a lab like area.  
'Yes, all the monsters disappeared to here, and we are stuck here and have no clues on how to get out. A lot of the monsters blame me for the incident, since I'm the royal scientist. Just now, I was experimenting on a way to get out, and created that vortex that I had accidentally dragged you through. Unfortunately, even if you hadn't been there, I could only send my hands through, and it closed too quickly anyway. I'm Wing Ding Gaster, by the way, but please call me Gaster. And again, I'm sorry for bringing you here, I obviously can't find a way to send you back just yet.' Was what the next note said. Frisk smiled at Gaster.  
"I'm Frisk. And don't worry, it's not like I had anything to go back to back home," Frisk said. Gaster was taken aback by the kindness displayed by the person who he had just dragged into the living hell that the monsters lived in. Gaster then smiled back.  
"Good, I was nervous that you'd be another person to blame me for something. And, ah, sorry for not speaking earlier, when I get nervous I speak in those noises that you heard earlier," Gaster said. He then frowned.  
"How about I give you a new sweater to wear, I bet Alphys would have something," he said. Frisk immediately objected.  
"No, thank you. This is my favorite sweater, I'd rather have it ripped than get rid of it all together," they said. This made Gaster frown more and look guilty again.  
"Sorry about that...can I at least cut off the frayed parts and fix it a bit, so it doesn't completely fall apart?" Gaster asked. Frisk smiled and took off the sweater, good thing they put on an undershirt, and handed it to Gaster. He took it and sat down, beginning to cut off the ripped parts. 

Once Gaster had finished cutting the ruined parts of the sweater, he handed it back to Frisk who slipped it back on right away. "After I clean a bit, I'll take you to Toriel or Chara; whoever we bump into first. I bet Chara will be excited to meet you, they hadn't seen another human in years. After we meet up with one of them, they'll tell you about the monsters and as much as we know about this place," Gaster said. Frisk smiled.  
"Great! And, umm, do you know sign language or do any of the other monsters ?" Frisk asked, Gaster smiled.  
"I do indeed know sign language, as well as all the other monsters. I, personally, prefer sign language rather than actually talking," he said. Frisk sighed.  
'Cool, I prefer sign language as well,' they signed. Gaster seemed to smile wider.  
'Great. Well, I'll finish up around here and then we'll be off,' he signed back, picking up objects to put away. Frisk smiled to themselves, maybe being here will be a break for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be drawing pictures of my versions of the characters and be posting them on deviantart, my username in AggieH. I'm not the best artist, so they aren't that good. 
> 
> Gaster: http://aggieh.deviantart.com/art/W-D-Gaster-Losttale-607486646
> 
> Frisk: http://aggieh.deviantart.com/art/Frisk-Losttale-607483365

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the prologue is short. The chapters will start to get a bit longer after this.


End file.
